The Reborn Manta
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During Unohana and Isane's confrontation with Aizen in the underground room of Central 46 Aizen stabbed Unohana...killing her in front of Isane who swore vengeance and unleashed her Bankai on him. Now Unohana has been reborn as the Potter Heiress with her memories intact after Voldy's attack on her. Watch how this, and Unohana's beloved polar bear, shake the wizarding world. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover AU**

**Bu: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Unohana and Isane confronted Aizen in the Central 46 chambers instead of merely leaving he surprised and killed Unohana, causing Isane to loose control and unleash her Bankai on him and the other two traitors. Unohana is then reborn…as a Female Harry Potter with all memories intact. Oh boy. AU OOC some Femslash and bashing to be expected.)**

"Taicho!" Isane shouted horrified when she saw her beloved taicho, who was also her girlfriend of over seven years, being stabbed through the back by Sousoke Aizen.

"Bastard!" Isane snarled Flash Stepping to just in front of Aizen and giving him a spectacular black eye as he pulled his sword out of the Elegant Captains back. The man was surprised and quickly fled while Isane was distracted by making sure she gently caught her girlfriend before the older woman hit the floor.

"Taicho…Taicho? Re-chan please say something!" Isane begged, using her personal nickname for her lover when the woman didn't respond to the title. Unohana coughed up a little bit of blood while Isane began trying to heal her beloved.

"I-Isa-chan." Unohana said softly as she weakly reached up and placed a hand on Isane's cheek. Isane was the only person she had ever fully trusted and loved, so much so that Unohana had told her about all of her past even the parts that would frighten away most people. Isane however, just accepted it and loved her Captain without caring about the older womans past.

"Hang on Re-chan. I'll have you healed up in just a minute. Please hang on." Isane said with a weak smile as she tried to heal the woman who she had cradled on her lap.

"I…I don't think I'm going to last very long Isa-chan. I…I can't even focus my Spiritual Pressure right now." Unohana said smiling weakly up at the taller girl.

"Please hold on Re-chan. It won't take me much longer to heal your wound. Please?" Isane begged as she managed to slowly close up the hole in Unohana's back and then began working on the hole that had been made in the woman's chest.

"I have something important to ask you Re-chan. Please hold on for me." Isane revealed causing Unohana to look up at her in curiosity and love.

"Wh-What is it Isa-chan?" Unohana asked coughing up a bit more blood, causing it to stain her lips as she looked up at the soft lavender haired girl.

"W-Will you marry me Re-chan? Retsu Yachiru 'The First Kenpatchi' Unohana, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Isane asked finally managing to close up the hole in her beloved's chest and using her left hand to pull out a small velvet box from her pocket. Unohana stared at the Vice-Captain shocked and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you, my polar bear." Unohana said softly and causing Isane to smile brilliantly as she leaned down and kissed Unohana's forehead, before pulling back alarmed when Unohana coughed up blood again.

"He-He managed to nick my heart Isa-chan…I'm…going to die soon. D-Don't put…the ring on me…now…wait until…I'm rein-reincarnated…I'll say yes…I'll always say yes…so long as…you ask me. T-Then I'll…wear the ring…proudly…" Unohana said her voice becoming weaker while Isane instantly began trying to run healing kidos on her beloved again, only to be stopped when Unohana placed her hand over Isane's glowing one.

"T-There's…nothing…you…can do…Isa-chan…p-please just…kiss…me…one…last…time." Unohana said, her words coming softer and softer and they seemed to be harder for her to get out as tears pricked at Isane's eyes and began to fall down her cheeks as she leaned forward.

"O-Of course…Re-chan." Isane said softly as she held the woman tighter and gently kissed the older womans lips softly, putting as much love into it as she could. After a moment Isane gently pulled away a fraction of an inch, ignoring the blood that got smeared onto her lips from the kiss as well as the metallic taste of her beloveds blood in her mouth as the two stared at one another.

"I...love…you…Isa…" Unohana trailed off as her strength finally faded and the light of life left her eyes.

"I love you too Re-chan…I always have…and I always will." Isane said choking back a sob as she watched her lover die and held the woman's corpse closer to her body as she began to sob.

"I promise…I'll pay that bastard back. I won't let him get away with this." Isane said after a few minutes of sobbing as she stood, gently carrying Unohana's body in her arms with the older womans Zanpakuto laying across her stomach. After doing a brief Reiatsu scan Isane located Aizen and flash stepped out of the underground room with her lovers limp body in her arms.

"AIZEN!" Isane screamed as she flash stepped to the battlefield and gently laid her lover down before she turned extremely pissed off eyes to the man supporting a black eye. To many people's surprise the man 'eep'ed at the sight of Isane who was releasing Captain class amounts of Spiritual Pressure.

"You took her from me. You took my Re-chan from me…now I'LL KILL YOU!" Isane screamed flying towards Aizen with murder in her eyes and one her face. She ripped her Zanpakuto out of its sheath so fast the others could hardly see it.

"Bite our enemies and Protect our friends. Kill them all Itegumo Massacre. Bankai!" Isane yelled causing many eyes to widen, they hadn't known the lanky and shy Vice-Captain had learned Bankai already. Everyone watched as the katana went from a pretty standard one to being pure white with blood red spikes coming out of it like blood tipped teeth while Isane changed with her Zanpakuto. By unleashing her Bankai Isane's pupils became slit like an animals as they glowed with power and anger, her teeth grew sharper, her muscles bulged slightly as her hair grew longer and whiter, and her nails grew into claws. Not many noticed at that moment but the second that Isane unleashed her Bankai…it began to softly snow down upon them.

Aizen quickly yelped and dodged under Isane's initial attack while Tousen and Gin quickly leapt forward to subdue her.

"Shoot ta kill, Shinso." Gin said aiming his Zanpakuto at Isane who caught the blade in one hand and glared at Gin before crushing the end of the blade, much to his shock. Tousen launched a lightning Kido at Isane who let it impact the tip of her sword before she swung her sword around and redirected it.

Some of the lightning shot out of one of the fangs and hit Gin right in the chest, some more lightning hit Aizen in the gut, while the rest of it smacked into Tousen's chest as well. Isane lunged forward to finish Aizen off when she suddenly jumped to the side to avoid being encased in a pillar of golden light.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Isane screamed slashing at the pillar with Aizen in it with both her claws and her sword. Amazingly enough to those that knew what the beams were, Isane was actually scratching some cuts into the light.

"Hmph. Not this time Isane-san. Perhaps next time…you'll be able to avenge your beloved." Aizen said smirking smugly since he thought he was safe now as he removed his glasses and smoothed back his hair while saying his goodbye's to the other Shinigami.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES ME BUT I WILL KILL YOU AIZEN!" Isane roared as she continued to claw at the light while Aizen merely smirked, although he quickly looked shocked when Isane actually broke through the dome.

"BASTARD!" Isane screamed at the sky when he managed to get away and close the portal just before she could hit him with a hastily thrown kido. Isane's Zanpakuto went back to its sealed state as her appearance turned back to normal as she fell to her knees and punched the ground, stunning everyone with the rather large crater she had left in the rocks. Everyone could only watch as Isane slowly stood up again and stumbled back to where she had left Unohana's body. The other assembled Shinigami looked shocked at the sight of the dark haired womans unmoving body.

"He got away Re-chan…I'm sorry. If I was just a little stronger then…maybe I could…I could have protected you…or saved you…or even avenged you. I'm so sorry Re-chan." Isane said her knees hitting the dirt beside the dead Captains body as the lavender haired girls tears began to fall again.

"Isane?" Nanao asked hesitantly, worried about her friend who slowly turned to look at her.

"A-Aizen killed her. He killed my Re-chan." Isane said sobbing slightly while everyone's eyes widened at this. Unohana…was dead? It seemed impossible to them.

"Senpai." Shuunsui and Ukitake said staring at Unohana's body in shock.

"Retsu." Captain Commander said his eyes wide open as he stared at the unmoving woman as they all began to convene around her.

"I…I don't care…who kills Gin…and Tousen but…Aizen took her from me…He's mine to kill." Isane said looking up at the others as she gently cradled her lovers body again.

What no one heard was the sound of a newborn baby's wail in the human world as Retsu Unohana was quickly reborn that very same day…although now…her name was Angel Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover AU**

**Bu: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Ten year old Angel Potter formally known as Retsu Unohana opened her eyes and slowly sat up. It had been nine and a half years since she regained her memories of dying ten years ago and since then the young girl had been training herself. Just because all of her memories and most of her abilities were intact didn't mean her muscles were conditioned like she had them before.

Now the girl smirked when she thought of her skill level, using the fact that her supposed family seemed to hate her to her advantage as well as the mysterious kido like energy she had in monstrous reserves…the ten year old girl had quickly regained her strength and battle prowess that had taken her hundreds to thousands of years to originally get. In fact…she wouldn't be exaggerating in the least if she were to say that she was even stronger than she ever was before her death. Saying that she was now as strong as Kenpatchi Zaraki when he was going all out with his eye patch removed…would be an understatement. She was much stronger now.

She had also regained most of her former appearance; she was on the short and petite side without meaning to be, her hair was the same midnight black it had been before her death and was now long enough to make into her signature braid which she had done almost immediately to cover up the scar on her collar bone that had been turned into a birth mark, and her eyes had a ring of sapphire blue around the outside of the emerald green they now were. Her Reiatsu was also now much stronger although she kept a tight leash on it easily, and her scary smile looked even scarier on her child body. Something her 'relatives' found out the hard way when her Uncle tried to hit her at the tender age of three.

"Dudley-kun…do be careful running down the stairs. You could fall and hurt yourself." Unohana said calmly walking out of her 'room', which was just a cupboard under the stairs, when she heard the tell-tale thumping of her 'cousin' stomping down the stairs. He opened his mouth as if to yell at her when he caught a good look at her face, her eyes were closed and she had that polite smile on her face while her hair was braided under her chin. If you asked any of the neighbors, they would say the girl looked adorable if not slightly strange…if you asked Dudley it looked like the girl was measuring him for a coffin.

"Y-yes Angel." Dudley said whimpering when Unohana opened her eyes just a fraction of an inch to show the blue ringed emerald orbs. This caused Unohana to close her eyes completely again as she smiled happily at him as he slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and inched past Unohana to get to the kitchen.

What Unohana didn't know as she watched her 'cousin' scamper away from her was that she would be reuniting with her friends and beloved very soon.

**(In the Soul Society)**

Due to the time difference between the World of the Living and the Soul Society it had been almost thirteen years since Unohana died and nothing was the same ever since. True there had been a small party when they defeated Aizen…but it wasn't as big as it would've been if Unohana had been there.

Shuunsui and Ukitake almost never smiled anymore and worked together to not only do their own paperwork but Squad Four's paperwork as well. Zaraki and his men didn't pick on the members of Squad Four anymore and didn't seem as battle crazed as before. Sajin had taken over looking after Unohana's flowers alongside Isane and Kiyone. Toshiro scowled even more than usual and would often go to the Fourth Division just to be reminded of Unohana, anytime someone would ask…he would always tell them that although he didn't act like it Unohana was the main mother figure in his life.

Rangiku didn't drink as much anymore and even did her paperwork without being forced too. Some Squad Two guys tried to pick a fight with some unseated Fourth division members only for Isane to break their arms, heal them, and then do it again as a warning. Soifon could often be found hanging around Isane now since they both lost their captains and loved ones in one way or another now and it seemed to create a sisterly bond between the two. Sometimes Yamamoto would come and just look at the Fourth Squad symbol on the wall of the Division without saying a word for hours on end. Mayuri still preformed experiments and was a bit twisted as usual but…it lacked his usual enthusiasm as if he were merely doing it on reflex now.

It seemed as if the life was drained out of the Soul Society, having died around the same time as Unohana herself. Worst of all though was Isane.

Isane no longer smiled, she almost never talked without being forced to unless she was talking with Toshiro, Soifon, or Kiyone, she pushed herself until her healing powers and Kido powers matched what Unohana's had been but she still refused to take the Captain position in any of the squads. She trained herself until she dropped and then she got back up and trained some more until she could be considered Captain Class in all areas. She had come through with killing Aizen like she swore she would.

The minute Ichigo stormed Las Noches in order to get Orihime back she went right along with him and unleashed Bankai before she even got there. Her feral state had been the only reason why she wasn't tricked by Aizen's Zanpakuto. The Espada had been especially shocked as they watched the Vice-Captain of the healing squad literally rip Aizen's arms and legs off before gutting him and shoving her hand through his chest when she finally let him die. She had been a bit murderous when she learned she couldn't kill Gin and Tousen too because it turned out that they had been spying on Aizen for Yamamoto but she got over it.

The fourth squad still didn't have a new captain and Isane point blank told everyone when confronted about it in one of the Captain meetings where she stood in for Fourth Squad Captain was that she was saving the position.

"Before she died I asked Re-chan something important…she told me to wait until I found her reincarnation to ask her again. I _will_ find her reincarnation and when I do…I know she'll be the same as she always was…why would I want to take the position that so rightfully belongs to her? I'd just give it back to her when she comes back anyways." Isane had said and no one had the heart to tell her that most reincarnations never remembered their past lives so they just accepted this. Right now though an emergency Captain and Vice-Captain meeting had been called and Isane was standing there as blank faced as that emospada they had met, Ulquiorra or something like that.

"Come to order. This meeting has begun." Yamamoto said banging his staff on the floor of the room and causing the whispers of what the emergency meeting was about to stop.

"This meeting was called because Squad Twelve found a familiar Reiatsu in the human world, England to be precise." Yamamoto said before cracking his eyes open and smiling slightly as he looked at Isane, who's eyes widened as she quickly deduced who he most likely was referring to. Isane's heart did a back flip and leapt into her throat at Yamamoto's next words.

"Retsu Unohana has been reborn and found."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover AU**

**Bu: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'm going to see her." Isane said dead serious immediately after those words were said, although she was grinning like a fool at the message. She wasn't the only one though; most of the Captains and Vice-Captains were smiling or grinning at the thought of the motherly woman coming home. Kiyone and Sentaro who had come along since Squad 13 still didn't have a Vice-Captain were cheering at the news, and Kiyone was double happy to see her sister smile for the first time in thirteen years.

"Yes Kotetsu-Fukutaicho. You, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and myself are going to go visit her first to see if she has her memories intact. If she does then everyone else will be able to visit her on their own times." Yamamoto said smiling widely at the thought of the woman he had come to see as his daughter being alive again.

"I vote that we bring her home if she has her memories!" Rangiku said loudly while grinning and hugging her captain, who for once didn't yell at her for it, in happiness.

"I second that motion!" Soifon said grinning as she broke formation and stood by Isane to slap the taller girl on the back.

"I would love nothing more than to bring Retsu home but you all must understand that she has a new life and family now…even if she does remember us she might wish to stay there." Yamamoto said regretfully while Isane froze for a second and felt the small box she carried with her at all times. The only ones that knew that she had proposed to Retsu just before she died was Soifon and Kiyone, both of whom were now looking at her concerned.

"That may be…but it's worth a try." Isane said smiling softly now as she palmed the box in her pocket. She wanted nothing more than to see her Re-chan again, apologize for not being able to protect or save her, and, if Retsu truly forgave her, propose again.

"I agree Kotetsu-Fukutaicho. That is why we will be leaving in three days to go see her. That is roughly how long it will take to pinpoint her exact location." Yamamoto said smiling gently at Isane who nodded while everyone had quieted down at the thought of Unohana not wanting to come home.

**(With Unohana roughly three days later.)**

Unohana stretched slightly from within her cupboard before walking to the door and trying to open it…hmm. Looked like her relatives locked her inside again, how annoying. She was willing to bet money that it was because she was going to a magic school called Hogwarts. She contemplated breaking the door down this time just to piss them off when she felt four very familiar spiritual pressures coming closer to her location. Her heart leapt into her throat at the thought of those four people being nearby when she heard the front door open.

"Hello anyone home?" A familiar males voice called out as four sets of footsteps could be heard in the kitchen.

"Shuunsui-Taicho?" Unohana called out, hoping beyond hope that it truly was her friend she had heard and not just some hallucination or someone who sounded similar.

"Re-chan!" A female voice said as hurried footsteps were heard coming closer. Unohana felt tears prick at her eyes happily, there was no way she could ever mistake that voice.

"Isa-chan!" Unohana exclaimed happily as she began to try and pick the lock on her door, she managed to get the bottle one undone but when she tried to open the door it still was locked. There was more hurried footsteps and a clicking that sounded like something was being unlocked before the cupboard door was yanked open by a tall pale lavender haired woman staring at her.

"Isa-chan!" Unohana said her eyes brightening up at the sight of her lover as she tackled the taller girl in a hug.

"Re-chan. I'm glad you remember me but…why were you in the Cupboard?" Isane asked hugging the ten year old captain and backing away from the cupboard as Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Shuunsui stared at the two from the doorway.

"That's my room." Unohana said bluntly as she got off of the taller girl and smiled happily at the three males who were staring at her shocked. Luckily the four of them were in Gigai's or else the blasts of Reiatsu would be felt all the way to Wales.

"You're not staying here." Ukitake said through clenched teeth as he stared at Unohana. Isane stared at Unohana as well but for a different reason as she observed the reborn woman.

"When you hugged me just now…you were far too light to be healthy and now that I think about it you're too skinny too…when was the last time you ate Re-Chan?" Isane in a forced calm voice as she looked at her lovers reborn form.

"Hmm…about a month ago I believe. Lost track after the third week." Unohana said although she knew very well that if it wasn't for her Reiatsu giving her some nutrients she would be long since dead. The rather feral sounding growl from Isane startled her as the tall Vice-Captain stalked into the kitchen and quickly began preparing something for Unohana to eat.

"Here Re-Chan. You need to eat something soon before you collapse." Isane said placing a plate of quickly prepared steamed vegetables and seared chicken in front of the small girl.

"You eat while we fill you in on what's happened over the last thirteen years you've been gone from the Soul Society." Ukitake said smiling at Unohana who nodded in understanding and began to daintily eat the meal Isane had made.

Unohana listened attentively as they filled her in and she was both surprised and touched when she heard how everyone reacted to her death, she was quick to agree to come back and live in the Soul Society. She was also quite a bit shocked when she heard how Isane had tortured and killed Aizen, but quickly shook her head in bemusement and kissed Isane's faintly pink colored cheek…which then turned a bright red much to the others amusement. After she finished cleaning her plate Unohana told them about this strange magic she was invited to come and study at what seemed to be a school for living kido users and about the man who had attacked her as a baby, killing her parents and leaving her with a crescent moon shaped scar on the left side of her forehead that she kept hidden with her hair.

"I have heard about this Voldemort man and what I have heard is indeed troubling…Unohana-Taicho…do you feel up to an assignment?" Yamamoto asked with a smirk as he thought about what he was planning to do and almost pitied the poor dork lard…oops he meant dark lord.

"Study this magic and get rid of Voldemort?" Unohana asked raising an eyebrow at Yamamoto who nearly pouted at how easily she had guessed the assignment but nodded.

"Of course since you _are_ a priority target for this supposed Dark Lord or his followers we need to assign you a bodyguard…not that you need one! It's protocol of course!" Shuunsui mused aloud before catching the look Unohana was sending him and hastily adding the rest.

"Think you're up for watching over Senpai here, Isane-fukutaicho?" Ukitake asked quickly diverting Unohana's attention and causing Isane to beam at him and nod happily.

"Yes but how to get this past everyone else…" Shuunsui wondered while Unohana remembered something from before her parents died and her past memories returned.

"My father in this life was the Lord and last of an Ancient and Noble Wizarding house…so we can say that Isa-chan is to protect me from those wishing to end my line." Unohana chimed in causing the others to nod while Yamamoto thought of something.

"Also I could legally adopt you in the World of the Living as my granddaughter and heiress…since I am in charge of the Soul Society we can claim that I'm the…leader of a small nation and that as my heiress you are required to have a bodyguard with you at all times. That should work for both the non-kido users and the kido users at this school of yours." Yamamoto said causing everyone to stare at him shocked but Unohana merely shrugged and accepted the adoption.

"Why did you bring adoption papers with you?" Shuunsui asked looking at his teacher in surprise when the man reached into his Haori pocket and withdrew adoption papers.

"I thought it best to be prepared in case Retsu's home life this time around was not acceptable." Yamamoto said with a shrug while Unohana quickly signed the adoption papers.

"If your parents are dead then who were you living with Senpai?" Ukitake asked as she handed the papers back to Yamamoto who signed them and watched as they disappeared with a flash to let the legal division know that the adoption has been approved.

"My mothers sister Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley. They're probably in town today to get Dudley's school supplies." Unohana answered without skipping a beat and everyone's ears twitched when they heard a car drove up in the drive way.

"That is them now in fact." Unohana added looking towards the door when she heard her uncle's loud obnoxious voice and her aunts shrill pitched one. Her aunt, Uncle, and cousin walked into the house and froze for a minute at the sight of four glares from people they didn't know while Unohana calmly sipped the tea that Isane had made her a few minutes ago while she ate. Vernon's loud bellow was heard clear across the street as he stormed forward with a fist raised and his face turning puce.

"Bitch! How did you get out of your cupboard and who are these people?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover AU**

**Bu: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been about three days since her uncle made the mistake of insulting Retsu in front of two of her friends, her newly adopted 'grandpa' and her 'protector' Isane…Retsu had to sit on Isane's lap to keep the girl from going Bankai on the Dursley adults when they screeched or yelled insults at the young magical. Although she wasn't able to stop Shuunsui, Ukitake, or Yamamoto in time… Oh well those three weren't the ones that had literally snarled and growled at the Dursley adults, Isane was. At least the tall Vice-Captain had distracted the men by dragging them all out on a shopping spree to get Retsu and entirely new wardrobe since all she had to wear were her cousins hand me downs which were five times as large as she was.

Right now it was the day before Retsu and Isane had to leave for the train station to get to Hogwarts and Retsu was spending it reading a basic Runes book in the park of Little Whinging underneath a shady oak tree. Isane was at a nearby shop buying some tea for herself and Retsu, it wouldn't be exactly like Retsu liked it but that was alright. She could make her own later and besides, Isane made sure to by the one that was the closest she could find to Retsu's favorite flavor. Mayuri had managed to modify a few Hell Butterflies so that they could take Retsu and Isane any mail or paperwork they had, since Retsu immediately took back her Captains position when asked, and right now the two females were taking a break. Retsu turned the page and hid her smirk when she felt five familiar presences near her.

"Well well well. If it isn't the freak!" A familiar voice said as five boys suddenly surrounded Retsu who didn't look the least bit phased or scared as she continued to read her book. Although out the corner of her eye she did notice three of the boys stare at her in shock and begin to drool slightly, which really disgusted her. She knew she shouldn't have worn her black and white dress today complete with a white coat that looked like her Captains Haori, but it was either that or the pink and black one and she didn't feel like wearing pink so…

"What do you want Dudley-kun? I'm trying to read." Retsu asked sighing as she marked her page gently and stood up to look at her supposed cousin with her usual serene smile on her face.

"We might not have been able to get you before but you're going to get your lumps now you freak!" Dudley said glaring at Retsu who didn't look the least bit disturbed by what he had called her as she glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow at who she saw.

"Braidy!" A hyper voice yelled as a pink blur suddenly dashed between two of the boys and tackled Retsu in a hug.

"Hello Yachiru-chan. It's good to see you." Retsu said chuckling slightly as she stood back up and gave the small pink haired girl hugging her a small hug back.

"Nice to see you too Braidy! We all were so happy you were found! We really missed you! Kenny's here too! He wants to see how strong you are now!" Yachiru chirped happily as she continued to hug Retsu's waist while the taller girl patted her head fondly. Retsu would openly admit that she had missed everyone in the Soul Society, even Yachiru although the girl was a menace when she had too much sugar.

"Who are these guys? Are they strong and trying to fight you?" Yachiru asked just noticing the five boys surrounding her and Retsu, the boys currently trying to figure out who the hell she was and why she was there.

"This is a group of bullies that hang around my cousin Dudley, Yachiru-chan. I suppose they want a fight but…they're not very strong compared to most of our friends. A new graduate of the Academy could defeat them and still be in time for tea." Retsu said giggling slightly at the look of rage on the boys faces as she said that while Yachiru pouted then.

"Then why are they trying to fight you Braidy? You'd just kick their asses!" Yachiru said causing the boys to gape at the apparent six year old pink haired girl cursing so easily.

"Yachiru-chan what have I told you about cursing?" Retsu asked lightly rapping the girls head with her knuckle, making sure not to actually hurt the girl but get her attention at least.

"Not to…at least not to do it when you can hear me. Sorry Braidy!" Yachiru chirped not sounding sorry in the least as a shadow loomed over Dudley and his gang from behind, causing them to jump and turn around only to pale. Standing behind them was a tall mountain of a man with black hair done up in spikes with bells at the tip. He had scars all over and an eye patch over one of his eyes as he stared down at the group of kids with the other.

"Hello there…Zaraki-Taicho. You didn't happen to lose Yachiru-chan again did you?" Retsu asked her smile not wavering an inch as she stared up at the large man before her without a hint of fear or shock.

"Nah I knew where she was. She came to find you…and so did I. I wanna see if you're stronger than before." The man, Kenpatchi Zaraki, grunted as he looked down at Retsu in particular, ignoring the other kids easily.

"Very well then…Yachiru-chan? Do you mind holding this so that it doesn't get damaged?" Retsu asked holding her Rune's book out to Yachiru who nodded and took it, cradling it to her chest as she ran to go sit on a nearby bench to watch the fight. Retsu merely smiled at the girl before undoing her braid so that her birth mark was clearly visible…much to Zaraki's shock as Retsu shrugged off her jacket and threw it towards Isane who caught it on reflex as the girl walked out of the shop with the two bottles of tea in her hands.

Retsu opened her eyes as they took on a creepy gloomy look that caused all those who saw it to shiver as the girl got into a simple stance while the man removed his eye patch, causing several humans nearby to buckle under the pressure.

"Now then Zaraki-taicho. Let's get started shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover AU**

**Bu: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The battle was furious, dangerous, fast paced and lasted all day and most of the night…it also helped that they had found out that Retsu really was dead and has been since she was eighteen months old and her body only served as a Gigai thanks to a soul shard that Isane had been all too happy to destroy for her fiancée. Isane snickered and took a picture of the look on Zaraki's face when he realized that whenever Retsu was out of her Gigai she returned to her adult sized body complete with Shinigami outfit, Minazuki over her shoulder, and Captain Haori on her back before she threw it off and towards Isane like she had done with her jacket.

The two crossed blades repeatedly and Unohana would nick Zaraki all over as she nimbly dodged his attacks, quickly getting used to being in her adult body again. To anyone that wasn't spiritually aware and was still conscious though, it looked like a small eleven year old girl was keeping up in a sword fight with a much older and bigger opponent that looked like he should have been able to snap her in half like a twig. Dudley and his friends who weren't spiritually aware but were only barely just conscious were staring in shock as they watched Retsu fight with Kenpatchi for about an hour before they finally passed out due to the shock of seeing what appeared to be a scrawny little girl kicking the ass of someone more than eight times her size and weight.

Retsu giggled slightly when she crossed blades with Kenpatchi again only to backflip away, kicking him in the chin during the backflip. They had been fighting the whole afternoon and it was well past midnight, she was starting to get bored. She nimbly danced around Zaraki's next downward slash that left a crater in the ground before slice her sword across his back, causing him to bleed slightly from the wound. Zaraki was quickly beginning to get pissed off. Here he was going all out against Retsu for the last several house…and she was toying with him the whole time!

Zaraki roared as he charged her again, putting all his speed and power behind the thrust he aimed at her chest…only for her to jump over his blade and land on the tip of it perfectly balanced with her Zanpakuto at Zaraki's throat.

"Either you've gotten much weaker Zaraki-Taicho…or I've gotten much stronger. I win." Retsu said smiling at him as he gulped at the fact that her sword was perfectly poised to skewer his throat and jugular, which would kill him quickly if what Isane had just said to Yachiru was true.

"Fine you win this round but I will be back for a rematch." Kenpatchi said after a moment of glaring at Retsu who giggled again as she lowered her blade and back flipped off of his.

"I look forward to it. I wouldn't want my skills to get rusty while I'm on this long term assignment." Retsu said smiling politely as she redonned her Gigai that had been hidden where no nearby conscious humans could have seen it.

"Here you go Re-chan. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Isane said quickly putting the jacket back on Retsu's child sized body when the woman had entered her Gigai only to feel how cold it was and shiver slightly.

"Thank you Isa-chan. Now we should probably get to sleep soon otherwise we might miss the train tomorrow." Retsu said smiling thankfully up at Isane who merely smiled and nodded in agreement as Retsu turned towards Yachiru and Kenpatchi, Yachiru trying to cheer up her adoptive father.

"Good night Zaraki-Taicho, Yachiru-chan." Retsu said waving to them as Isane summoned the Gate for them so that they could go back to the Soul Society, the two waving back while Yachiru quickly hugged Retsu again and promised that she'd come visit her at the school.

"Now then Isane. Shall we get back to the hotel?" Retsu asked looking up at the lavender haired girl who nodded and picked Retsu up bridal style before Flash Stepping towards the five Star Hotel Yamamoto had arranged for them to stay at.

The next morning at about nine o clock the two woke up and smiled at each other as they got ready to leave for the train, Retsu quickly donning her Gigai since she refused to sleep in it unless forced to. She much preferred to sleep in her soul form, as did Isane, since it made it much more comfortable and less awkward whenever she cuddled up to Isane in the middle of the night which she had a tendency to do…frequently.

No one knew it but Retsu was a cuddle bug. She would curl up to the largest source of warmth near her when she was asleep and stay there all night unless she woke up. She had been that way even before she was reborn, it was just much more pronounced now whenever she would curl up like a kitten whenever she went to sleep, much to Yoruichi's amusement when the cat-woman came to visit her old friend two days ago and decided to stay. That was another thing, once Yoruichi learned that Retsu could take a cat, a toad, or an owl with her to the school Yoruichi volunteered to go in cat form so that she could gather more information that Retsu might miss sometimes.

After all who would suspect a cat of gathering information? Although that book Retsu bought on Animagus was interesting, perhaps there was a cat Animagus at Hogwarts? If that was the case then it would be a little more difficult but she could manage, she always did.

"Let's go Re-chan." Isane said smiling as she quickly Flash Stepped them and their luggage, which was all in one shrunken trunk that had multiple compartments in her pocket, to the train station…once they found out where it was at least.

Twenty minutes later Retsu sighed in contentment as she lay sprawled across one of the train compartments seats with her head on Isane's lap, playing with her engagement ring while Yoruichi curled up on the other seat and Isane ran her fingers through Retsu's braided hair.

She had a feeling this was going to be a long seven years, although as long as she had her Isa-chan with her she didn't mind.

Retsu glanced down at the diamond and emerald studded golden engagement ring on her finger, yes she wouldn't mind anything as long as Isane was beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover AU**

**Bu: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was about ten minutes after the train had left the station and Retsu had long since fallen asleep with her head in her fiancée's lap, curled up as close to Isane as she could be, when the door to their compartment opened. Retsu woke up immediately and cracked one eye open to look at the red haired eleven year old that was standing in the doorway with a smudge of oil on his nose.

"Mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full." The boy asked while Retsu gave him her normal serene smile.

"Impossible. The train adds more compartments when needed therefore it's impossible for all of the compartments to be full." Retsu corrected the boy gently, having read that bit in one of the books she had bought when her guide, a sour man with oily black hair, wasn't looking.

"Oh great a bookworm. Later loser. I'm going to go find Angel Potter, she's my fiancée you know." The boy said sneering at Retsu while Isane tensed at this and glared at the boy as he left.

"That must have been Ron Weasley…good thing I voided that fake marriage contract when I went to Gringotts." Retsu said idly before she merely turned back around and nuzzled her face back into Isane's stomach. She sighed though when the door was opened again, this time by a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy who had tear stains on his cheeks.

"Sorry about waking you up." The girl said catching sight of Retsu sighing as she sat up and turned to look at them.

"Have either of you seen a toad at all? Neville lost his." The bushy haired girl asked looking at the two humans who blinked at this.

"My apologies but Re-chan's been asleep since before we left the station, she wouldn't have seen the toad if it had hopped into our compartment and did a tap dance. Why don't you just have one of the older kids summon it?" Isane said shaking her head in the negative while blushing when Retsu raised an eyebrow in amusement at the 'tap dance' part. The two stared at her for a minute before looking at each other and slapping hands to their faces and dragging them down.

"Why didn't we think of that? Can you please summon him for us ma'am?" The bushy haired girl asked causing Isane to blink slightly while Retsu smiled in slight amusement at the two kids response to Isane's suggestion.

"Oh! No I'm afraid I can't. I don't study the kind of magic you use here. I'm just here as a bodyguard." Isane said after realizing what the girl had meant and causing both of the two kids to look curious.

"Really? My grandmother never said anything about someone at Hogwarts having a bodyguard before. Who are you guarding and what kind of magic do you study?" The boy asked looking at Isane curiously and causing her to smile kindly at him, making him blush much to the four females amusement if Yoruichi's badly disguised chuckles were anything to go by.

"Well I doubt it's often that the princess of a country, no matter how small it may be compared to others, goes to a magical school like Hogwarts. I'm Re-chan's bodyguard…and as for the magic well…I know Kido in all aspects fairly well but I'm best with the healing aspect of it." Isane said causing Retsu to giggle in amusement at Isane's modesty.

"Isa-chan if what I've learned from the others are true, you can use Level 80 Bakudo and Hado without an incantation, I think that qualifies as more than just 'fairly well' since not many master Kido of any kind at that level." Retsu said smiling at Isane who blushed slightly and ducked her head while the other two were confused.

"Bakudo and Hado are graded on their difficulty by what number they are. Bakudo 1 is the easiest to pull off and requires no incantation at all while Bakudo 99 would be the hardest to pull off even with using the incantation, which makes the strength of it double. The same goes for Hado, therefore someone able to use Bakudo or Hado in the 80's range is very rare and means that they are incredibly strong, whether they look it or not." Retsu explained to the two confused kids who nodded slightly in understanding at this before leaving to go and find an older year to summon Neville's toad.

"You've grown a lot stronger since my death Isa-chan. Perhaps it's a good thing I died, it unlocked your potential." Retsu said idly as she laid her head on Isane's lap, causing the pale haired teen to freeze before hugging Retsu tightly.

"Don't ever say that Re-chan. I'd rather be the weakest person in the universe and have you at my side than be strong without you. You mean more to me than any amount of power or wealth or anything ever could." Isane said softly in Retsu's ear, causing the black haired womans eyes to widen a fraction of an inch before she smiled softly and hugged Isane back.

"Gomen Isa-chan. I forgot to think about how you must have felt when I died." Retsu said snuggling further into Isane's strong hold on her.

"Do you two know how weird it is to see you in that position while Retsu's still in her Gigai?" Yoruichi asked with a chuckle, causing Retsu to giggle slightly as she pulled away from Isane and kissed the pouting lavender haired woman on the cheek.

"Hello?" A shy voice asked a group of four girls opened the compartment door. One of them had blond hair and icy blue eyes, another had black hair and brown eyes, the third had red hair and grey eyes while the forth had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Retsu asked smiling at the four who smiled back at her in three of their cases and only nodded in the case of the blue eyed blond.

"Can we sit here? Most of the compartments left on this car don't have enough room for the four of us and Tracey is too scared to try and change cars." The red head asked jabbing her thumb at the black haired girl who flushed slightly.

"Sorry but it's hard to change cars when you aren't used to riding trains!" Tracey said sheepishly causing Retsu to giggle slightly.

"Of course you can sit with us. May I know your names?" Retsu asked causing the four to sigh in relief at this; they didn't want to be split up. At Retsu's words Isane stood up and took the girls trunks, placing them onto the overhead rack as the girls all took seats, making sure not to sit on Yoruichi or in Isane's spot beside Retsu.

"My name's Tracey Davis." The black haired girl said smiling at Retsu who gave her a kind smile in return.

"I'm Hannah Abbott." The blond haired green eyed girl introduced waving slightly at Retsu who gave her a nod.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, heiress of the Most Ancient House of Greengrass." The blue eyed blond said with a nod of thanks to Retsu who gave her a nod in return.

"I'm Susan Bones, heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones." The red head said giving Retsu and Isane a small smile and nod.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Isane Kotetsu, bodyguard of Re-chan here." Isane said nodding to each of them in turn. It was Retsu's introduction that caused everyone but Isane and Yoruichi's eyes to widen. You see what not many in the Soul Society knew or realized is that the Unohana and Yamamoto families were very old, very powerful, and very influential families in Magical Japan.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Retsu Unohana-Yamamoto, although I believe my 'English name' is Angel Potter-Black. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Unohana and Yamamoto from Japan, and the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black here in England."


End file.
